vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maggie James
'''Maggie James' is a character that first appeared in the episode Man on Fire on The Vampire Diaries. History 1950s Maggie was working with the Augustines and studied vampire behavior. She met Enzo and fell in love with him, as he did with her. Maggie was not part of the Augustine torture and experiments and for the longest time she did not know that Dr. Whitmore was doing more than just observe Enzo's behavior. Upon learning what had been going on, she begged him to turn her and they go with each other, but Enzo compelled her to leave and forget him. It is later revealed that she had moved to Mystic Falls later on in the decade. 1960 Maggie is looking for Damon Salvatore because he let the people in Whitmore die in a fire, and possibly Enzo, who did in fact survive. She instead runs into Stefan, who she knows about as well. She tells him he should just give up his brother since he is about as bad as he sounds, but Stefan instead tries to scare her. On November 8, 1960, when John F. Kennedy is elected president, Damon is told that a woman wants to meet him. Maggie meets up with him and tells him what she knows about the Whitmore fire and acts very touchy about it. When Damon tells her about turning his switch off, she tells him he really is a monster and tries to inject him with a needle that has an Augustine symbol. Damon tells her he isn't a fan of needles and proceeds to choke her until he decapitates her. Damon then assembles her head next to her body like what Stefan does when he is in Ripper mode. Season Five In The Cell, in a flashback to the 1950s, Enzo tells Damon about Maggie and she was the only face he had clung on to. In Rescue Me, Enzo tells Caroline that she reminds him of Maggie. After Enzo kills Tom Avery, Caroline tells him that Maggie probably lost all respect for him for what he did. He tells her that she would forgive in time. In Resident Evil, Enzo tells Caroline he doesn't want to date Maggie, but wants to thank her. In Man on Fire, Sloan gives Enzo a picture of Maggie's death and Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes gives Damon information about the death. Appearances *''Man on Fire '' Personality Maggie is a kind, warm and engaging medical student, with a compassionate soul and a lot of courage, which was ultimately tested when her feelings for Enzo lead her down a dangerous situation. She faced off both of the Salvatore brothers, with the elder one sending her to her demise, on her quest to avenge Enzo. Name '''Maggie '''is a diminutive form of Margaret. The origin of the name is English and it means "pearl". Trivia *According to Enzo, he didn't have the heart to tell her and when she did find out what was going on she apologized to him and left. *Enzo compelled her to leave Augustine and never return. Her compulsion may have worn off over time, as she recalls "feelings of emptiness" as written in her diary. This may also be as to why she came after Damon. *Enzo carried Maggie's cigarette lighter as a memento. Gallery Sfdx.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased